El anillo y la flor
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Había acciones que valían más que mil palabras.


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Notas de autor:** Regalo de cumpleaños para _Samb07,_ del foro ¡Siéntate! Espero te guste a pesar de todo o.o *arroja confeti* :D

Advertencia: Creo que ligero OoC (?)

杀生丸

_"Que las personas no demuestren sus sentimientos, no significa que no los tengan."_

杀生丸

Sesshômaru había olvidado cuantos años habían pasado desde que aquella chiquilla había aparecido en su vida, lo único que tenía claro era que desde que ella estaba a su lado había ido dejando atrás ese pasado que tanto odio le había causado.

Podría decirse que odiaba un poco menos a su padre y que toleraba la existencia de su hermano; sin mencionar que le perdonaba la vida a la mujer ruidosa de este último que no hacía más que sonreír como idiota y llamarlo cuñado cuando lo veía. Eso si le hacía perder la paciencia.

Miró al horizonte siendo consciente de lo tarde que era, bueno no realmente tarde, pero si lo era para el encuentro que tenía esa mañana aunque ahora era de mediodía, la sacerdotisa no debía jugar así con su paciencia un día donde no estuviera de tan buen humor la desollaría viva.

Escuchó a la distancia el aleteo de las aves y de la nada el aroma que esperaba desde hace un rato se intensificó junto con la respiración de un caballo, Kagome estaba cerca. Cuando la mujer miró a Sesshômaru dirigió su vista hacia atrás creando una gran barrera para cubrir varia parte del terreno del bosque.

—Inuyasha no me dejaba sola. —Se excusó con una sonrisa traviesa en sus facciones.

—Irrelevante.

—Bueno— ¿por qué seguía sonriendo se esa manera? Sesshômaru quería que dejara de hacerlo, justo en ese momento. —¿En qué puedo ayudarte? Me sorprendí un poco por tu carta, —rápido elevó sus manos para detener la supuesta reacción de pánico del demonio—descuida, la queme en cuanto termine de leerla. Nadie sabe que esta conversación existe.

—Inuyasha lo sabe.

Kagome soltó una risa musical mientras negaba, ahí iba otra vez con lo mismo; a veces Sesshômaru creía que era más bruja que sacerdotisa, después recordaba como la exterminadora lograba apaciguar a su marido y terminó por adjudicarle ese poder a todas las mujeres.

—La anciana Kaede me ha enseñado varios trucos para engañar sus sentidos—Kagome le ofreció una sonrisa tranquila, recordándole a la guardiana en turno de su protegida.

Duraron vario tiempo sin decir más, Sesshômaru pensando exactamente en que demonio lo había poseído para mandar la carta, sobre todo a la mujer de su hermano y referente ese tema en especial. Tenía que haber confiado en su instinto y no en una mujer de los más extraña.

—Te la llevaras, ¿verdad?— Kagome dirigió sus ojos azules hasta posarlos en las orbes doradas del demonio, como si quisiera robarle sus más escondidos secretos, unos segundos después la mujer abrió los ojos como platos, Sesshômaru creyó que casi se pondría a hiperventilar ahí mismo.—Es que acaso...

—Necesito que mantengas a todos lejos de su camino— Sesshômaru la cortó de golpe—, sobre todo a ese mocoso exterminador y al demonio zorro.

Kagome reprimió la sonora carcajada que intentaba salir por sus labios, ¡Sesshômaru estaba celoso! ¿Es que acaso eso era posible? Se pellizcó intentando no atraer demasiado la atención para resistir el impulso de reír, pero por supuesto Sesshômaru era consciente de la diversión bizarra de la que era dueña.

—Lo haré— prometió volviendo a sonreír.

El demonio se tragó un suspiro, mala decisión haber confiado en esa mujer para ser la guardiana del corazón de Rin.

杀生丸

De la conversación solo quedaban los recuerdos, la sacerdotisa cumplió su promesa de mantener a Rin alejada de los demás como Sesshômaru había pedido; eso si, dándole siempre a la muchacha el poder elegir que era lo que quería.

Ese día, como muchas veces anteriores era de visita por lo que la adolescente se encontraba inquieta casi al punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, el porque ni ella misma se lo explicaba.

Gruñó para sí mientras volteaba al cielo en la búsqueda de su protector, apretó con fuerza el objeto entre sus manos sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer.

—Rin.

—¡Señor Sesshômaru!— Rin corrió al encuentro del taiyoukai con los ojos brillantes al verlo, se detuvo de súbito antes de chocar contra él todavía peleando con las ganas de abrazarlo.

El demonio extendió su brazo izquierdo donde una flor azul se encontraba, la adolescente soltó un chillido alegre importándole poco su escaso autocontrol. Saltó sobre su guardián quien no hizo más que dejarse abrazar, después de todo era Rin quien estaba tocándolo.

—Gracias— murmuró con la cara hundida en el pecho del demonio, provocando que este acariciara su cabello negro ahora tan largo como el plateado de él.

—¡SIÉNTATE!

El grito de la sacerdotisa se escuchó alrededor de un kilómetro a la redonda haciendo que la pareja se separara, mejor dicho que la chica casi cayera sobre su trasero al intentar alejarse del taiyoukai, sin embargo él la sostuvo por la cintura. Inuyasha estaba con la cara enterrada en el suelo junto a Colmillo de acero transformado, uno de los pies del híbrido se movía con un ligero tic mientras Kagome se agachaba a su altura.

—No tienes que entrometerte— murmuró de forma cariñosa tomando una de las orejas de perro para jalarla con suavidad, a Sesshômaru se le revolvieron las entrañas al escucharla hablarle de esa manera al inútil de su medio hermano. Los ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos solo un segundo y la diversión bailó en las orbes color mar. Eso solo significaba una cosa: hora de irse o terminaría mutilando a alguien.

—Rin, sígueme.

La chica asintió despidiéndose con la mano libre de sus tutores a pesar de poder escuchar las maldiciones que Inuyasha proclamaba a diestra y siniestra contra todo aquel que estuviera a su alrededor, exceptuando por su puesto a su mujer; muy apenas.

La adolescente soltó una risa alegre cuando alcanzó a Sesshômaru, dio una vuelta a su alrededor cuando el demonio se detuvo cuando creyó conveniente para que nadie escuchara su conversación. Rin se sentó bajo el cobijo del árbol sagrado que tanto apreciaba Kagome y que con el paso de los años se había convertido en un lugar que visitaba a menudo, invitó a Sesshômaru con la mirada para que la imitara sentándose a su lado.

Cuando era pequeña aquel simple gesto habría supuesto un atrevimiento, no grave puesto que el demonio le permitía mucho más que a cualquiera; pero aquello era impensable.

Sesshômaru caminó con paso elegante hasta llegar a donde Rin lo esperaba, se sentó recargandose contra el tronco e inmediatamente la sintió acomodarse en su estola.

¿Sería buen momento para hablar de ese asunto? Los ojos del taiyoukai se fijaron en la azabache, tenía los ojos cerrados y su sonrisa intacta mientras que la flor se mantenía en sus manos como si se tratara de un tesoro.

«Aún no», decidió después de un momento cerrando los ojos al igual que ella, aunque de súbito gritó con entusiasmo:

—¡Tengo algo que mostrarle!

Rin se separó de Sesshômaru tomando su mano con una sonrisa que al taiyoukai le causo una sensación de deja vú, cuando menos lo espero su dedo anular se vio apresado por un pequeño anillo de color plata.

—Es para usted— la chica contestó a la inexistente pregunta con las mejillas sonrojadas en tanto jugueteaba con sus dedos nerviosa, el demonio examinó el presente sin saber exactamente que decir, lo cierto era que no se lo esperaba.

Nadie nunca le había hecho un regalo, Colmillo Sagrado no contaba porque era su herencia, inútil; pero herencia al final de cuentas. El anillo era sencillo y sin embargo el demonio lo encontró perfecto para él, acarició la mejilla de su protegida en agradecimiento.

Rin parpadeó repetidas veces cuando cayó en la cuenta que su regalo no sólo había sido aceptado, sino que su señor le estaba agradeciendo el detalle. Sonrió luminosamente mostrando la mayoría de sus dientes volviendo a abrazar a su guardián, Sesshômaru elevó ligeramente la comisura de su labio en tanto colocaba la flor en el cabello de su protegida.

—Rin.— Esta vez, la voz de Sesshômaru era grave al hablar lo que ocasionó que ella se alejara de su cuerpo para verlo fijamente. —Quédate conmigo.

La muchacha lo comprendió al instante, conocía a la perfección lo que esas dos palabras significaban para él. Si algo caracterizaba a Sesshômaru era su actitud tan poco habladora, pero en ese instante; con tan poco había logrado expresarle tanto que poco le importó el escaso romanticismo que los demás verían cuando les contará.

Ella amaba a Sesshômaru de esa manera, siempre lo había hecho y ahora que sabía que él correspondía de igual manera, no había nada que quisiera cambiar. Asintió muy lentamente como si aquello no fuera más que un sueño, aterrada que de un momento a otro todo se disipara en una nueve de humo.

—Siempre.

杀生丸

• A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"**, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

No me molesta para nada que se agreguen mis historias a favoritos si es que en realidad les gustó, pero si se tomaron el tiempo de leer les agradezco enormemente que se den cinco minutos más para dejarme su opinión del fic. No les cuesta nada y me alegran un montón.

_Hayden_


End file.
